


A Bad Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Poisoning, Libraries, Pie, Spirits, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly Sam had no idea it would come to this. It’s not like he purposely did it or anything, he wasn’t even aware of it at the time. If he had known he definitely wouldn’t have done it. Well maybe, but that’s not the point. Maybe if Dean had just turned off the music he wouldn't have ended up with food poisoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello any who happen to read this! I'm a new author here and a huge fan of Supernatural. This is the first fic I've ever written for it and I'd appreciate any and all feedback you'd be willing to give.  
> Aside from that I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!

Honestly Sam had no idea it would come to this. It’s not like he purposely did it or anything, he wasn’t even aware of it at the time. If he had known he definitely wouldn’t have done it. Well maybe, but that’s not the point.

It all started at a gas station a little north of New Mexico. The brothers were there hunting down a local spirit who kept terrorising the children of the town. They suspected a young girl who drowned in 1924 whose death hadn’t been solved and had been put down as suicide. Nothing they couldn’t handle but after a five hour drive through nothing but desert they desperately needed a break. And pie.

And so that’s how they ended up outside an old 70s style gas station with Dean singing nonstop ACDC and Sam just about ready to bang his head in. He could usually stand his brother’s antics and didn’t really mind the old rock Dean always played seeing as he loved it too, but after five hours Sam was ready to commit murder if he heard ‘High Way To Hell’ one more time.

“Don’t forget the pie!” Dean shouted as he started to fill up the Impala, Sam storming off into shop to grab their food.

The place looked just about ready to collapse with a thick layer of dust on most of the items. Most would think it abandoned if it weren’t for a lanky teen with acne problems snoozing behind the counter. Sam, paying no mind to this, shoved open the door and headed straight for the dessert aisle, startling the sleeping clerk who jumped awake, only to find a huge, angry looking guy muttering darkly at a bunch of pastries.

Sam grabbed the first pie he saw and almost crushed the thing in his hand before he remembered he was down to his last credit card. Tossing the ancient looking thing in the basket he went looking for some actual food, making sure to check the due dates on all of them. (Most of it was so old it would give someone food poisoning).

By the time he got to the check-out, Sam had cooled off a bit and started placing the items on the counter for the slightly shaking clerk to scan. Grabbing a sports magazine (hey the car rides could get VERY boring) he paid for the items and the gas before mentally reminding himself to get some new credit cards at the next motel. Walking out of the shop, Sam got into the Impala and made Dean promise not to play any more ACDC, before handing him the old pie and a beer while opening one for himself and taking a long swig as the Impala tuned onto the highway and they set off to try and find a motel for the night.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next day that he started to regret his actions.

They had stopped after another hour and a half of driving at a crusty old motel with lumpy beds and a constant old man smell. They’d stayed in worse though and the place was relatively cheap and close to the town they were investigating so they didn’t really mind.

When Sam got up in the morning, Dean was still fast asleep and drooling on the pillow, tired out after driving so far the day before. Deciding that he didn’t want to wait for his lazy brother to wake up, Sam left him a note saying he was going to do some research before quietly stepping over the line of salt and locking the door behind him.

Walking out of the motel and taking a deep breath of air that didn’t smell of flowery cologne, he set off towards the local library Sam had seen as they drove past the day before, grabbing a coffee and croissant from a diner for breakfast and a newspaper to check for possible jobs.

Walking into the library Sam was greeted by the sound of turning pages and that musty but nice smell that a lot of old books had about them. Dean always called him a creep for liking the smell of old books but Sam found it oddly relaxing. Going over to a sour looking librarian he asked for the section on the town records. The librarian gave him a good once over (6.4 ft. tall guys asking for historical records on a boring little town probably weren’t that common) before pointing and telling him which aisle to go to.

Quietly shuffling over to the aisle he looked around, having to wipe of a thick layer of dust to be able to read any of the titles. Picking out the ones that looked like they were from the correct year he walked over to a desk and put down his small collection of books before settling himself into the chair and opening the first book, preparing himself for another rather boring history lesson.

* * *

After around two hours of reading through the books he’d collected, Sam was fairly certain that it was the little girl’s spirit who was haunting the town. She had been adopted and wasn’t always on the best of terms with her other siblings, especially her half-brothers who were in the records for quite a few acts of violence. From the strange bruises on her head when they found the body and the unknown whereabouts of her brothers at her supposed time of death it was safe to say that they had drowned her, also explaining why the spirit went after children, especially older siblings.

Sighing, Sam closed the book and gave them all to the librarian to put away before walking out of the library and heading back to the motel, where he hoped Dean had woken up by now. Though they needed to get as much sleep as they could when they had the chance, Sam needed his brother’s help to find the girl’s remains and burn them so that they could get this job over and done with.

Walking into the motel and stopping at their room, Sam unlocked the door and mentally prepared himself for the old man smell. But when he walked into the room instead of musty cologne he was hit with the acidic stench of vomit and faint groans coming from the bathroom.

“Dean?” Sam called before covering his nose from the smell and walking into the bathroom where he found Dean kneeling on the floor, puking into the toilet. Going over to his brother he squatted down next to him and gently patted his back as Dean continued to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

“Dean what’s wrong?” Sam asked his brother, wracking his brain for answers as to why his brother was so sick. It couldn’t have been alcohol seeing as he was with Dean all of yesterday and his brother could definitely hold his liquor and knew his limits. It had been ages since either of them had been ill and he often forgot that they could also be affected by normal things like getting sick.

“Think..I ate…something..bad” Dean panted before throwing up again in the porcelain bowl.

But that made no sense to Sam. The only things they’d eaten was the stuff he had got from the gas station and he’d checked all the due dates on the things he bought plus had eaten everything Dean had and he was fine. Everything except for…

The pie.

Oh.

Sam had been so pissed at his brother that he’d forgotten to check the due date on the pie from the gas station. Who knows how old that thing was and what it could do to his brother.

Running out of the room Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and rushed out to the car where he knew Dean had forgotten to take his pie wrapper out. Unlocking the car and grabbing it from the foot well Sam shut the door and ran back inside to where Dean was, his head leaning against the sink from where he sat on the floor.

“Hey Dean? I think I know what made you so sick.” His brother looked up at him from the floor, covered in sweat and looking very sickly and pale. “You know that pie you ate, well, it went off around three years eight months and two days ago.”

Dean’s pale face turned slightly green and he threw up again in the toilet. Sam couldn’t blame him, he felt rather sick just thinking about eating something that old.

Walking out of the bathroom Sam got a glass of water for Dean then sat down with his laptop to keep researching the case, drowning out the sound of Dean vomiting by listening to music loud enough to burst his eardrums.

Though he did feel sorry for his brother, Dean deserved it for pissing him off so much with his music.


End file.
